


All Bark, No Bite

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [32]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Tumblr RequestHe would always act nonchalant toward you but you knew better. You knew that deep down inside your brother lusted for you. You would get great pleasure in teasing him about it.





	All Bark, No Bite

Crossing your arms across your chest, you chuckle while watching your brother. He wasn’t subtle in the slightest. Ramsay liked to act coy and nonchalant, as he would so often display while he flirted with Myranda. You’d let him get away with fucking her. It was always worthwhile watching him snap at any boy that got near you. Like a dog trying to get off of it’s leash. That’s what happened to one poor unfortunate fellow. Someone who was new to the Dreadfort and didn’t know the most important rule: Don’t talk to or even look at Ramsay’s little sister. There were a few men that had to learn that the hard way. Some soldiers and guards were missing fingers or the worst case was when someone had been making very lewd comments about you and Ramsay had so happened to hear them. He ripped the man’s tongue out and shoved it up their ass. 

Yup. That was your brother. One time you asked him why he did such things. Why he isolated you from all the men. 

He had given you his signature smile, half crazed and half sweet. “I’m just being a protective big brother!” 

You knew Ramsay better than anyone though. And you knew that was complete bullshit. There was more to it. You could read each of his expressions like a book. You weren’t that ignorant to not know when a man was attracted to you. 

Leaning over the wooden balcony you call out to him “Ramsay, why don’t you leave that poor boy alone.” 

Ramsay lifts his face up and grins. “Whatever are you talking about sweet sister? What poor boy?” He still has the boy by the gruff of his neck. “You mean this urchin? I’m merely telling him the rules of this castle. It wouldn’t do to have such a lowlife fraternizing with the beautiful Lady (y/n).” 

Adjusting your arms so that the prop up your breasts to emphasis their shape more, you observe Ramsay’s gaze divert to the sight. Internally you grin. “If you insist on keeping everyone away from me then I demand you keep me company, brother.” 

Without waiting for his reply you retreat back inside and make your way to your personal chambers. You knew he’d let go of that offending boy and follow you inside. 

He was so obvious. 

You couldn’t wait to tease him some more.


End file.
